The present invention relates to a toy-figure, or doll, suitable for use in conjunction with plug-in-type toy-building blocks of the type disclosed in (German Pat. No. 2,161,913) U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,535.
Toy-figures are known in a wide range of different forms, including figures which have movable arms, legs and heads. However, none of the known toy-figures is suitable for use in conjunction with the known plug-in-type building blocks according to the above-noted U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,535. The basic module of said modular plug-in-building system is an H-shaped brick, or block and the system dimensions are based on a basic length unit a.
The invention provides a doll or toy-figure advantageously configured for use with modular toy-building block systems of the plug-in-type using modules which are provided with passage openings having sides with a basic length a and whole number multiples of length a. In accordance with particularly preferred embodiments of the invention the toy-figure has the following measurements:
length or overall height: L=5.times.a PA1 height up to shoulder: S=4.times.a PA1 width across arms: B=2.times.a PA1 width of torso (side to side): RB=a PA1 depth of torso (front to back): RT=a PA1 depth of total figure (front to back): T=a PA1 relative distance between rotatable hand-faces: H=2a PA1 grip apertures of hands: G=a/2 PA1 width of head: KB.ltoreq.a PA1 depth of head: KT.ltoreq.a.
In especially preferred embodiments the toy-figure is specifically dimensioned to be used with the system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,535 and the unit of length a corresponds to the unit of length a of said patent.
The toy-figure preferably has movable arms, hands, legs and a movable head and it is subdivided into a top part 1 and a bottom part 2. (See drawings). The top part can also be used separately and plugged into the passage opening (a.times.a) of the aforesaid patented building blocks.
The dimensions of the new toy-figure are sensibly adapted to the dimensions of the aforementioned modular building block system so that an optimum range of potential combinations with the building blocks is achieved. This includes the provision that the relative distance H of the rotatable hand-faces amounts to 2a, the grip-aperture G of the hands is a/2, the overall width B of the shoulders being 2a and the figure height S up to the shoulders being 4a.
Furthermore, preferably the width C of the hands=a/2 and the thickness A of the arms =a/2.
According to one particular advantageous feature of preferred embodiments of the invention, the legs of the toy-figure are hollow, the cross-sectional area of the hollow space D.times.E being equal to a/4.times.a/2.
These and further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which shows, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.